


Pressure Points

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 One of Us, F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Charlie’s neck is sore from sleeping on the wrong angle and so Claire massages it for him. Short and sweet and unashamedly fluffy.





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** ABC’s Lost isn’t mine so kudos to them and also some major kudos to [](https://pacejunkie.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://pacejunkie.livejournal.com/)**pacejunkie** who helped me think of the title!

After Jack had finished checking up on Claire and taken his leave, Charlie had finally settled down enough to fall back into some semblance of normalcy. Claire took to folding nappies whilst he sang nonsense songs to Aaron, eventually putting him back into his cradle so he could pull faces at him.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before his neck – stiff and sore from earlier when he’d fallen asleep holding Claire’s hand – started to really bother him and he began to rub at it absently.

“Is your neck okay?” Claire asked when he continued to rub it, frowning over her folding at him.

“It’s pretty stiff,” Charlie admitted, slowly undulating his head on his shoulders. His neck made a series of impressive cracking noises and Claire winced. “I fell asleep in a weird position before – when I was holding your hand.”

“Is it really sore?” Claire grimaced as she reached out to touch him. “Oh my god Charlie…your muscles are all tense and sore…”

“It’ll be okay,” Charlie tried to shrug it off but Claire wasn’t having a bar of it.

“Come here,” she gestured at the space between her legs. “And sit down.”

“Yes ma’am,” Charlie said cheerfully. He settled himself down comfortably between her knees, coiling one arm around her thigh. “This is quite cosy isn’t it?” he commented as Claire put one hand on his forehead and used her other hand to tilt his head until the weight of it fell into her hand.

“Absolutely. Snug as bugs in rugs.” Claire joked as she began to massage the back of his neck.

“Oghnghh…” Charlie groaned, his eyes falling shut in ecstasy. “Oh my God…”

“Feels good huh?” Claire asked, and Charlie could tell that she was smiling.

“Guhngh…yes? Why didn’t I know you could do this before now?”

“You never had a sore neck till now. Not that I’ve been aware of anyway. Otherwise I might have given you a neck massage before now.”

“Nghahhhhhhhh. Claire, will you be my own personal masseuse? Please please please please please?”

Claire laughed. “Only if you pay me.”

“All my royalties,” Charlie swore, groaning pleasurably again. “For the rest of my bloody life…if…you…just…NGGGGHHHHHHHH.”

“Would you stop _moaning_?” Claire chastised him, then added in a teasing voice, “People will think that I’m jerking you off or something.”

Charlie froze for a moment and then he burst out laughing.

“Of all the euphemisms for you to use, I would never have thought that you’d use that one,” he chortled. “Not quite as innocent as you seem eh?”

“Definitely not,” Claire grinned as she swapped her hands. Charlie hummed pleasurably as her fingers probed deep into the flesh on either side of his cervical vertebrae.

“So what actually happened to me the past few days?” Claire asked presently. “The last thing I remember clearly is getting up last night and trying to find you at the camp meeting but then it’s all just a blur till this afternoon when I woke up.”

“Well…you got sick.” Charlie said unhelpfully, still squirming pleasurably underneath the blissful scrutiny of her fingertips. “You were coughing up blood and stuff at one point – it was all rather disgusting to be completely honest with you.”

“And let me guess,” Claire said knowingly. “You stayed by my side all night and took care of me?”

“Yep.”

“I thought I was meant to be taking care of _you_ ,” Claire said, pouting a little. “It’s not meant to be the other way around!”

“Well,” Charlie shrugged. “Old habits die hard you know?”

“Apparently so,” Claire laughed and Charlie couldn’t help but grin too as he felt her hands move from his neck to his shoulders. “Shoulders too?”

“Will you charge me extra?”

“Of course.”

“Bollocks. How about a foot massage in exchange?”

“Hmmn…” Claire began to manipulate his muscles with her fingertips as she pretended to consider his offer. “I suppose can cope with that.”

Charlie grinned widely. “Excellent.”


End file.
